I'm Alexa Black
by lusifergirl45
Summary: Alexa is coming back from NYC, but she's psychic. How will her imprint/best friend, Embry Call take it? How will her brother take it? Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

I step out of the cab, my hands automatically reaching into my purse for anti-bacterial gel. I thank the cab driver, handing him his payment. He drove off, leaving me at the end of a familiar road. I took my duffel bag, suit case, and purse and rolled-slash-carried them down the road. When I finally got to the old shabby red house, I took a deep breath.

"Here we go, Alexa." I mumbled. I brought my stuff onto the porch and let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I knocked.

"Jake, can you get the door?" a ruff voice asks. The door opens along with a flood of warmth. The boy standing in the doorway was tall and lean, and had a huge smile on his face. But it disappeared when he saw me.

"Can I help you?" he asked. He was familiar and all of my brother once I looked into his warm,brown eyes.

"Jake." I breathed. He looked very much confused. I laughed uneasily.

"How do you know who I am? Who even are you?" he asked. By this time, I felt eyes looking at me.

"Excuse me? You don't remember your own sister?" I ask. I look like him. I'm only 15. I have long dark hair, tan skin, and brown eyes.

"Your not Rachel. Or Rebecca. Wait," he trails off for a second. I know he knows who I am. I've always been able to read his face.

"I know you know me. Stop pretending." I say. I look down though, and a tear comes out.

"Don't cry, Alex." I hear Jake choke out. I look up and there was about eleven people staring at me, one of which was my father.

"Alex?" my dad chokes out. I look at him.

"Daddy!" bubbles to my lips before I wanted it to.

"I thought you were still in New York?" Jake asked.

"I decided to take a break. My hands where cramping up every time I played. I needed to see my family. It's been five years." I say. It's true. I've been living with my friend in New York City since I was ten, getting musical education for piano first at the Eastman Theatre in Upstate, then at Juilliard once I was twelve. I had many performances and some of them were on the television. I loved piano as much as I loved and valued my life. Which is a lot. Music is my everything, it always makes things okay. That's why I started playing the piano in the music room at my school on the rez after mom died. I was only seven, so it took a few years before I got good, but then they sensed talent and got me a scholarship to New York.

"Well come on in!" Dad said. I smiled and Jake helped me get my suitcases inside.

"Everyone, this is my sister, Alexa!" Jake yells. I laugh. But what catches my eye is a brand new Yamaha in the corner of the room. Jake brings my stuff into my room and comes back to me staring awestruck at the amazing, black and shiny grand piano.

"Well, go on and play. You must be dying to. Dad and I bought it for you incase you ever came back." there was sadness in his voice, but I went to the piano and started playing. First, just simple things, my first song,'Ode to Joy', then harder, 'Fur Elise'. Then my hardest piece, and then my favorites. 'River Flows In You' and 'Kiss The Rain'. I still felt...amazed every time I played and say what my hands could do.

"Oh. My. Gosh. I thought when you meant she played, she played like 'Happy Birthday', but she's good!"

"She's amazing!"

"She's won around 95 gold medals in competitions, won a scholarship to both the Eastman School of Music and Juilliard, attended both, and graduated in honors." says a voice in the doorway. I turn to see him.

"Oh my god. Embry?" I ask. I was shocked. I got off of my piano bench and walked over to the tall, mysterious boy with dangerously short cropped hair, but the same brown eyes and tan skin. He took a step forward so he was now inside. I was now about three feet away from this amazing god that used to be my childhood best friend. I put my hand up, and just like when we were little, he did the same. His hand was slightly warmer than mine, but it felt nice, familiar. Like home. I stepped forward and gave him a hug, surprising him,but he recovered and put his arms around my body. I was only about 5'5, but he still seemed giant, maybe 6'5"?

"6'6", honey." he said. I pull back and laugh, just seeing his face, the smug smirk, was enough to send me into a laughing fit.

"Okay, well, Alexa, this is obviously Embry, then there's Quil, Paul, Jared and his girlfriend Kim,Collin and Brady, Leah and her brother Seth, and then Sam and his fiancee, Emily." Jake says. I excuse myself to go freshen up. Emily comes with me, and then I try to make conversation.

"I know why your all scarred." I say.

"How did it happen?" she asks, waiting for a silly answer.

"Well, most of the boys in there, including Embry and Jake, are wolves, or they shape shift into them rather. One day, your fiancee, or rather the man who imprinted on you, got mad. You where simply to close, and bam!" I say. Emily looks confused, but nods. I walk into the bathroom and wash my face, brush my teeth, and then go into my old bedroom and change into black skinny jeans and a tee-shirt instead of sweats. I tie my hair up and walk out of the room into the hallway.

"She know's stuff that I didn't tell her and none of you really could." I hear Emily's voice saying. I walk into the room and I see Jake pouncing on me from the right, Embry from the left, so I duck. They crash into each other and I snicker, then run and hide behind Sam, looking around him. But Jake and Embry are just confused. That's when I blurt something out.

"I'm psychic? And no, not psycho, thank you very much, Paul." I turn around and find myself at the piano. I start playing melodies of random songs. I hear them all go into whispers behind me, but I just tune them out. I finish and turn around. They all finished talking.

"I don't know what I am." I answer Jared's question truthfully. "But I don't want to hurt you. I came here because people kept using me for weird things. I don't want to be a monster, and I don't want to be a tool. I came here for your help. I still love piano, and I wouldn't have stopped without those creeps." I say.

"Which creeps, Alex?" Dad asks.

"I don't know. They say their using me for an experiment then stick wires on my head with blue goop and ask me questions to watch my brainwaves as I answer." I answer. Embry looked furious, worse off than anyone, including Jake and Dad. I suddenly get a glimpse of his mind.

"You imprinted on me?" I ask. "I wasn't suppose to know that. Or the other part...or the fact that mom died because someone slipped poisin into her drink the night before at that restaurant. His name was Lanton Breese, he worked at La Bella's in that city an hour away from Forks. He now works at a bank in Forks, he's their main teller. He has a lot of money, so if you want, you could have a lawsuit and get money and probably his life in jail. If he says he didn't do it, say that they have a witness, that he poured in into the man's drink, but the woman got it instead. UGH!" I say. I blurted out too much. I know to much. Someone's going to kill me one day. Or put me into an asylum...like Alice Cullen. A vampire. About 4'11", pixie like features, pale skin, sickly sweet scent...

"Alice Cullen. I don't want to be like her."

"Why don't you want to be like me?" a voice asks from the doorway. But I look and no one is there.

"Where are you?" I ask, turning around. That's when I pass out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alex?" a worried voice asked. I open my eyes and find Embry watching me, tears streaming all over his face.

"Where am I?" I ask. I sit up and see I'm on a couch in an unfamiliar room, white walls, white couch, white everything. "No!" I yell. I put my hands to my face, but there's no wires, even though there's an IV in my arm.

"Alex, your safe here." says Jake's voice. He is holding a girl, who looked about seven, but was really about two and a half.

"Nessie. Her name is Renesmee, but everyone thought it was a mouthful, so you called her Nessie. Her mother, Bella, who Jake used to like, hated the name, but Jake imprinted on Nessie. Nessie doesn't care because 'Jakey' is for her only now. She's half and half and if she touches you she can tell you or show you what she's thinking." I say, reading her off as statistics.

"Amazing." a voice says. It should have been to quiet to hear, but I heard it.

"Your the good ones. You don't have red eyes, but gold. Your not going to run tests on me, because you don't want me to feel uncomfortable. Your name is Carlisle Cullen. You changed everyone here except Jasper and Alice. You are a doctor. I just gave you a bunch of information to show what I can do, now why is these people called the Volturi hunting me?" I ask. Carlisle just stands there, dumbfounded, his mind calculating. I sense people behind different walls, listening on it. I find one, Edward, who is Nessie's father, vampire, golden eyes, bronze hair, and has mind reading. He also knows the piano and a bunch of different languages.

"_You know than answers. Come out and talk to me like a man. I need answers." _I push into his head.

"Carlisle, she pushes thoughts too." Edward says. But he does come out from behind the wall. I turn towards him.

"What do you know." I ask. A smile falters on his lips.

"The Volturi and, as you know, basically vampire royalty. We've fought them before, and they want you as a vampire, for your powers."

"If they try to vampify me, I'll die." I whisper.

"Are you...?"Edward trails off.

"It's one of the reasons I came home, but I can control it. I stopped for two years, I turned when I was 13, and then it started again a few months back, when they started coming to check up on me." I explain. "But I'm not very big, so it's hard to...kill." I murmur.

"I can't see her." Alice says. It was simple. But somehow I was still elegant enough to hide it. Somehow, I'm like Nessie, but only a little different. I'm half wolf, half vampire, but I smell human. See...Jake's my half brother. We share the same Dad, and I always lived with them, but somehow, my mom was Vampire and able to have me. But I only drank deer blood if I had to drink blood at all. Edward reads my mind and I'm nervous.

"Can I use the rest room?" I ask. Alice unhooks the IV and leads me toward the bathroom door while I"m sure Edward is explaining this to Carlisle, Jake, and Embry.

"When your finished, your going to come with me. I think your going to trade on and off living with us and your Dad. I'm going to get you some nicer clothes." Alice says. I hurry up in the bathroom and then run side by side up the stairs with Alice. She opens the door to her room. She pulls me into the closet and lets me sit down. She has practically her own clothing store here. She gets me Hollister jeans that are kinda tight, but I don't mind, and a green tee-shirt that's covered with a zip up hoodie the color of bubble gum that goes to the middle of my ribcage from Juicy Couture. I sigh and let Alice fix my hair. She brushes it out then straightens it, leaving it hanging to my lower back. I spin for her and she claps happily. I laugh and we walk downstairs.

"I'll go first, then you come behind me. Count five seconds." she runs down stairs. I count. One.

"Where's Alexa?" Embry's voice says, worried. Two.

"She'll be right down." Edward says, smiling probably from the image in Alice's head. Three. Four. I start going down. Five. I'm at the bottom of the staircase, and I turn to look at everyone. I feel myself blush as Embry's mouth falls open.

"Hi." I laugh nervously. I look over to Jake, Alice, and Edward, who are now joined by Bella, shield power, brown hair, gold eyes, Rose, no power, blond hair, gold eyes, and Emmett, bear like, no power, brown hair. Jasper is standing with Carlisle, they look like brothers. Both blond hair, gold eyes, but Jasper can read and change emotions. I step down the last step then hear my phone ring. Jake hands it to me.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hi, Alexa?" the voice asks.

"This is she. Who is this?" I ask. The voice is vaguely familiar, but I can't figure it out.

"Alexa! You left yesterday, you don't remember your own roomie?" The voice asks.

"Oh. Hi Avery. What's up?" I ask.

"Just wanted to make sure you got home okay."

"I did. Well, this is kind of a bad time, so I'll call you back." I say. I hang up without her response.

"So,umm...can I?" I ask Edward. He reads my mind and nods.

"Of course." Obviously, if you know me, I walk over to the piano and start playing Fantasia in D minor. I just keep playing, changing the melody into something in Edward's head called 'Bella's Lullaby'. I get absorbed into, I don't see Bella's reflection and Edward's surprise as I pull it into Esme's favorite. She now comes in, with a heart shaped face, soft features, caramel brown hair. I smile as I turn around and see every one curious.

"Edward has amazing description when he thinks of music." I say simply. They all laugh. I stand up and walk over to Jake and Embry. Jake smirks and Nessie puts her hand on my face.

"I don't know. Hum it." I reply to her question. Jake puts her down and she comes with me over to the piano. I laugh when she starts humming the Elmo's World theme song. Reluctantly I go over to the piano and start playing her request. She dances around the room and we all laugh. I stand back up and walk again over to Jake and Embry.

"I wanna go home." I murmur. Jake nods, as he and Embry take my hands and bring me home. They change into wolf and I just run. It's kinda fun though, because I'm faster, and I can tell there really trying. I beat them home and am in the door first. Then I realize why they changed. They sent the message of me being half vampire to the rest of the boys. They where all at the house and Paul just about pounced on me as I walked into the door.

"Should we kill you know? Or later?" Paul asks. I smirk.

"Hey Pauly boy, I know you know I'm half and half, but Jake's not my only brother here. Your mom was my vamp mom. Deal with it." I smirk and strut into the kitchen. I feel vibrations though the room I run into my room and am in sweats when Paul is being pushed outside. I sigh.

"You want to fight me Paul? You want me to say I"m lying?" I ask. Paul just runs into the woods and phases. I take off running and phase through the air. I'm a small wolf, more like a pony to the rest of the gang's horse. Paul comes at me and I dodge him. I'm able to get into his head and show him and further explain things. He's still furious, so I lunge at him and he doesn't see it coming. I win.

I run off to the Cullen's where Alice is waiting with clothes. I nod and run into the woods, changing into them, then I run back home. Embry is waiting outside. I'm wearing jeans and a longs sleeve shirt, but it still has Embry pull me inside. I"m being dragged and even though I had a huge scratch on my arm from Paul, he's got one side that's covered in ice packs.

"Sorry." I mutter.

"So you are really brothers with Jake and Paul?" Seth asked. I nod.

"But listen. I know I am vampire, but I just proved I'm also shapeshifter. I've got the really bad vampires coming after me for that and I don't know what to do. I'm not trying to hurt anyone, and just then I wanted to prove I am your blood. I don't even like drinking blood! Most of the time I just eat human food, but if I need to, I'll take down a deer. Please, I just need help." I say. I crumble to the couch and cry. Embry comes, and I look up at him. I pull him into the kitchen, hiding us from everyone. That's when I do something I've always wanted to. I get up and stand up on my tippy toes, and kiss him. He's surprised at first, but then he kisses me back, his warm lips on mine. Finally we stop and I just stand there, hugging him. That's when I realized people fallowed me in.

"So..." Jake said. I blush and then I smell something. It's a deer. In the back.

"Oh no." I say. Jake and Paul hold me down. "Water. Juice. Milk. I need something to drink. NOW!" I order. I haven't really fed on blood in almost two years.

"Two years?" Edward said from the doorway.

"Yeah, but I'm okay." I say. I feel like I'm going to cry. I need that blood.

"NO! I don't need it." I yell at myself and Edward. Carlisle comes next and I smell it. It's donated human blood. I try to withhold myself, but I"m barely able to sit still as Carlisle puts it into a cup. He gives me the cup and my eyes flash red. "No." I whisper. Jake and Paul let go of me slightly and I can't help but gulp down the blood.

"Two years." Carlisle shakes his carried me into my room and sits with me while I fall asleep. It was a long day, but I'm finally safe. I'm home.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up the next morning, a IV hooked up with blood transfusion. It's how I'm going to get the blood I need for a while. I unhook the IV and get dressed, realizing today is Saturday, my day of dance. I get on my leo and spandex and head down to the beach. It's about 5:30am, so I don't expect anyone to be there. I turn on my iPod and start dancing gracefully to the piano music. I take a deep breath. I stretch. I dance ballet. Then, I see the sun start to rise, so I put my iPod onto my boom-box and start practicing my floor routine for gymnastics. I open my eyes as I do a front handspring-round-off-arabian. I put my arms up in the arm, holding the pose for a second. I sense the pack watching behind trees, so I begin to show off. I run and do a triple arabian into a back handspring and then I stop. I hear clapping.

"Very...surprising, let's leave it at that." Paul says. I laugh, then realize it's almost 8:00am. I look down, pulling my spandex down a little more to cover my legs. Seth comes around and I get nervous. I read there thoughts just enough to run and do a round-off back handspring mount onto the tree branch. I laugh and do a flip off the tree, landing elegantly, landing in Jake's outstretched arms. I giggle, my brother setting me down as I pick up my stuff and dance to the house. Once I'm changed into new jeans and a tee-shirt, I go down stairs and play the weirdest yet awesomest song in the world.

"You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies..." I train off.

"Lit up the world as I fell asleep." Nessie's voice comes from behind me. I'm startled, but I recover and stop playing. I turn around Nessie and her family are there, along with the whole pack, including Embry.

"What CAN'T you do, Defender?" Jared asks.

"If my name means defender, who and or what am I suppose to defend?" I ask. Suddenly my phone rings, blasting the most meaningful song to me, Beautiful by Christina Agulara . I dig it out of my pocket. The only person who calls me at this number with this ringtone, my boyfriend, Lance. I stare at it and then answer with a timid hello.

"Hey, Lexi? Yeah, there's some pretty weird people talking to Avery right now, there looking for you, but Avery doesn't know."

"Don't tell them anything. And Lance, I'm sorry to tell you this right now, but were over." I shut off the phone as quickly as I could.

"Alex, you have a boyfriend?" Jake asked.

"Had. Anyway that's not important, Avery is talking to 'weird looking people', who are looking for me. My mother knows where to find me, always, she's a great tracker, and it can only be them." See, when I said mom is dead, I mean she doesn't live with me, and she's pretty much always gone. I never see her, and she can't really care for me, no money, so she might as well be dead. And the fact that Jake's mom was my mother figure.

I stand up and start pacing nervously.

"Ally, relax." Jake says. For some reason this makes me really mad.

"A.)Don't call me Ally, I'm not 5 anymore. B.) The Volturi is after me. They're going to try to recruit me, and what happens when I say no?" I ask. "They don't know I'm half vampire, or even less that I'm half shapeshifter-werewolf thing." Suddenly I realize, I'm suppose to defend my family, both sides of it, the pack, and the Cullen's, basically everyone in the area. Either I can fight, losing people I love, or at least get them hurt, plus lose a bunch of humans that the Volturi would feed on, or I can give in. They can't change me, I'll tell them that, but I could give in and have nobody get hurt.

"That's a bad idea." Edward's voice whispers.

"So you want to fight? What if you lose Bella, or Nessie, or even if you get caught and have to leave, what's going to happen to everyone else. Nobody would kill anyone, no one would get hurt, I'd just..." I trail off.

"We fight either way, either to keep you, or to make it harder to take you." Jake says.

"Paul, Sam, Jared...they'd only fight because they like a challenge, they don't actually care what happens to me, except for the fact they don't want to here Jake and Embry's whining. The Cullen's just met me and only find me interesting, again, they DON'T REALLY CARE. Please, just let it be enough for you to know I'm alive, that I'm safe." I have a few stray tears traveling down my face. Nobody moves, then Embry comes in and gives me a hug, then Jake, then the rest of the pack, and finally the Cullens'.

"If we can't fight for you, than we are moving with you to-"

"Wait! I've got it!" I shout. I'm so happy I'm practically jumping out of my skin. I run over to the couch and jump up and down.

"Well what is it?" Bella asks. Edward smiles a little then raises his eyebrows. I nod.

"Well...what if they don't know about my abilities? That's why they're coming. Okay, so Aro can read every thought you've ever heard. And they're probably just going to come to the door, so what if Bella is there, using her shield, to block out my head?" I ask. They all nod. I smile and Alice gives us an estimation.

"About noon tomorrow." I nod, then suddenly shiver. I step down from the couch and I walk to the window.

"My mom is coming. This isn't good. She'll be here...five four three two..." there is a knock on the door.

"Pauly boy...?" I raise my eyebrow. Paul nods and everyone sits either at the piano, Edward and Nessie playing, the rest standing or on the couch. Paul and I open the door, but we see a person who resembles neither of us. She has blond hair and golden eyes, she looks like Rosalie, but Paul and I get out looks from our fathers, except our eyes, Mom's eye's, her real eyes, from when she was human, are dark green. Mine are a little lighter, tinted slightly red, so they look brown, and Paul's are slightly darker than Mom's where. But they where her eyes.

"Alexa? Paul?" she asks. We nod. I push my thoughts to see that she is our mother, before preceding to slam right into her rock hard body, giving her a hug. Paul joins in briefly, before we back up and she comes into the small house.

"Mom, this is Embry" I say as he comes over and takes my hand. "That's my half-brother, Jake, Jared, Sam,Leah, her brother Seth, Brady, and Collin, and then the other's are the Cullens', Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, and Nessie." Mom nods, closes the doors, then with a deathly serious face, anounses something we were all just discussing.

"They're coming for you, Ally."


End file.
